


Demons

by marisho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Made For Each Other, Multi, Mutants, Other relationships come in later, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisho/pseuds/marisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come; this is my kingdom come! When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide; it’s where my demons hide! Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside, it’s where my demons hide; it’s where my demons hide! They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright! I want to save that light; I can't escape this now, unless you show me how"<br/>In short this is a fic about how Victor Creed and Logan Howlett can't live without one an other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hear Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right. Can nobody hear me? I got a lot that's on my mind, I cannot breathe. Can you hear it, too? You kiss and you kiss, and you love and you love. You got a history list and the rest is above, and if you're warm, then you can't relate to me."

He tried not to let it get to him; he really did, but the desperate bellows and calls for him got under his skin. They would stop for a few minutes and then start up again, waiting for some kind of reply. A reply he just couldn’t will himself to give, not after all the shit that he went through. Part of him did want to, and that’s what made his inners flip flop. He was supposed to be in a happy relationship, or so he thought, this wasn’t his house; he owned nothing he just lived here as he had for the past couple of weeks. More or less he was a squatter, but a welcome one. Or at least the fingers that scratched at his scalp said so. The voice was sweet and concerned, “What’s up?” He hummed softly in thought and practically melted into the fingers in his hair. “Not much,” he lied blatantly, not caring about if the other, whom was just trying to calm him. “Alright, well you look so stressed out,” the caring voice tickled his ears as the face got closer to him. He let out a content sigh a turned his head away from the window to look in the brilliant blue eyes of his partner.

The golden hair, and baby blue eyes, they were almost identical. Almost, but not quite, it was so close. “Kind of tired,” he muttered softly and looked down and back out the window. He could still hear the calls; miles away he could still hear it. Curse his heightened senses, and curse that idiot and his stupid, stupid desperation. He could never let him be happy, ever. “Come to bed then,” those simple words made him relax ever so slightly, even though they held no double meaning. The thought of trying to sleep off the stress was a welcome in most aspects. “Yeah alright,” he murmured and nudged his lover and away they headed into the bedroom.

Where sadly nothing changed, he was lying in bed staring out the window. He was almost looking for a sign, he didn’t know what of, but he needed one. “Logan,” he hushed voice called him and he closed his eyes briefly and tried to relax, but there went the calling, closer now than it was before, but not much closer. His lover hummed, almost in acknowledgement. “Never heard an animal sound like that,” the hushed voice, now closer, seemed to also look out the window he was facing. He opened his eyes again and looked out the window too. “It sounds heartbroken,” the sweet voice cooed next to his ear once more.

The words hurt, and made the calls hurt more; he sighed heavily and just nodded. “It probably is heartbroken,” he said softly his tone knowing. Though the fact he knew it would have been his fault, he couldn’t bear the thought of having broken that fat idiot’s heart. There’s no way in hell he did though! The idiot brought it on himself, or that’s what he kept telling himself. He sighed and got out of the bed and put his hand to the glass, wishing he had the will to open it and give the desperate calls an answer. “Logan, it’ll be fine, it’s just some animal,” the sweet tone reassured him. That’s right; it was just some animal, some beast that needed him for god knows what. “Doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for it,” he brushed off, he always had a strange connection with animals, it was apparent with the way his partner’s dog would come up to him. He knew what it wanted, and he would give it to her. He loved that dog, she was smart.

He could feel eyes trained on him, they were full of thought and curiosity. He stayed quiet at the window, and opened it after a while. The truth was that this was more a vacation home in the rural part of New York State. Rather close to the Canadian border, he liked it out here more than in the city; it was freer in a sense. It reminded him of when he wasn’t tied down to anything, and when he had less cares and he only had to worry about himself. “What are you thinking about?” he would never get tired of that voice. It was just above a whisper and it was calm and curious. He gave out a heaving sigh and glanced over his shoulder to his lover; sprawled out more or less with him not taking up all space possible, hand under the pillow and elbow bent to prop the head up. “The fragments of my past that I do actually remember,” he muttered bitterly. Getting a hum in acknowledgement, the other didn’t move, not an inch, he looked back out the window, mustering up enough courage to open the window to better hear the calls. “Tell me about it,” came out suddenly and threw him off guard. He stopped for a moment and listened to the calls some more with a sigh he nodded. “Long story, but we got all night, huh?” it was rhetorical. Though true. Sadly true. He hummed lightly and turned around and held onto the window sill.

“I’ll try not to fall asleep on you.”

That made him chuckle lightly, and shake his head, that sassy remark made him think maybe best to relay it to someone before he forgets. Though simply no part of him was willing to share, he sighed and looked out the window once again. “C’mon Logan, you know I’m good at keeping a secret,” that melodious voice cooed to him. He couldn’t help but just give up; he would do anything that he was told to by that voice. He was helpless to not give in and just nod and give a winded, “Fine.” Though not moving from the spot next to the window, “All I can remember is this fat idiot, named Victor, who enjoys gettin’ in trouble and bein’ a pain in my ass.” He muttered softly and looked up at the sky it was grey and not very inviting at all. He sighed, again, “But he was somehow a good friend of mine, that’ll stick in my memory not matter how much I don’t want him to.” He continued, “Not to mention that multiple times he’s tried to kill me and also turned around and saved my ass.” He shook his head with a smile gracing his lips for a faint second. “Not like I didn’t do it back or anything but, it was how the relationship worked,” he shrugged lightly and glanced to see if the answer was satisfactory. Sadly his partner was still wide awake, meaning it was too interesting. He once again gave a heaving sigh, and put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, what do you wanna know?”

“Anything you’re willing to share.”

“That ain’t much, darlin’.” 

The pouty face was almost too adorable to bear, and he shook his head and looked to the window sill. "You want the whole story? Serious, it’s not that interesting,” he tried to brush it off, once more in a more hope. To no avail, not against the brilliant blues that watched him, they held nothing but adoration and curiosity. He looked back out the window still unwilling. The dumb idiot just couldn’t let him go, and if it weren’t for his loyalty to his current lover he knew nothing would stop him from bolting out the door to him. That’s the part that killed him the most, but the fact he so desperately wanted him was enough. It was enough to tear his heart into two pieces. Pity for him stopped being different from the sheer need for him at some point. 

“Please, babe, you said yourself we have all night,” the plea was just the right push. His lover knew his buttons, when the best ways to push them to his advantage at least. “Yeah I know, but no interruptin’ and don’t fall asleep because I ain’t tellin’ this story again,” he said flatly. He got a curt nod in response. He turned his gaze back to the beautiful landscape outside the window, and closed his eyes at hearing another bellow of desperation. He drew in a deep breath.

“Once upon a long ass time ago…”


	2. Ain't It Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? Ain't it fun living in the real world, ain't it good being all alone? Where you're from, you might be the one who's running things. Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want. You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble, when you're living in a bubble"  
> Logan(he) depicts the story of his life as he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know somethings maybe in accurate, please don't hurt me! I wasn't 20 in 1900 and I'm enough of a history buff to know that cars didn't exist til 1908!

It was warm; the sticky humid weather was a normality he had grown to be used to, even though as a child he couldn’t go outside without some illness coming over him. It didn’t seem to bother him now; it was almost funny to think he used to be such a sickly child. It almost made him laugh, genuinely laugh, at the prospect. Though barely twenty, he was homeless, but thankfully not alone. Though at the moment his company was nowhere within sight or sound, but the silence of the dense forest was more welcome then one would think. He quite liked the feeling of the weather and the soft sounds of the wildlife. The relative calm it would wash over him, not to mention the wildlife was not shy to his company either as he had made good friends with a pack of wolves near his campsite.

Speaking of which he couldn’t help the grin on his face when a form rubbed against his arm, he opened his eyes to take in the beautiful timber wolf. She was alpha female and had taken something a kin to a motherly type love for him. Of course the alpha male avoided the campsite, he could only guess because of his usual company. “Hi pretty girl,” he cooed lovingly and pet the rather tame wolf. Though he got the feeling with how long the idiot had been gone, was going to want to move their small pack elsewhere; which upset him greatly. For now he simply focused on the wolf he had for company, though a couple more joined her, omegas he presumed, or the alpha male would have come to keep the betas in line. They were still his brothers in his mind, and that was enough for him, and rather they did rough house with him for sport.

Losing track of time they all perked up and Logan was a tad confused before he could smell that idiot coming back. He sighed and all the wolves ran out of the campsite as fast as they could. He growled softly more out of irritation. “What’s up now?” he said gruffly to the human, at least humanoid, figure seeming to gather things that they found. “Get off your ass, it’s a new century,” was a nearly venomous reply, even if the idiot was 5 years older, didn’t mean anything. “Where are we going?” he asked curiously, and did in fact get off his ass. “Into town, to get shit we need,” the sharp reply came, he grunted, because he simply didn’t want to go, while he did have to thank the other for saving his ass.

How they met was a bit odd to say the least. Then again running into someone while both of them ran away from someone was ironic. Though if not for that idiot, they probably wouldn’t be as content in their little campsite. Though maybe the name calling was uncalled for, he felt it justified, even when the other was wiser in a sense, not to mention older than he was. There was no telling if the other was lying about his age, but there’s no saying how long he’s been on the run. “Jimmy! Stop wit’ the day dreamin’, don’t think I won’t hesitate to leave your ass behind,” he said harshly to James Howlett. The beloved son and heir to the lost family fortune of the Howlett family, he hated every second of it. “I told you not to call me that,” he exclaimed in frustration at the other’s blatant disregard for his preferences. Though odd he didn’t know the other’s name, not that it really mattered, just called him idiot anyways.

“Look, we’re enlisting for the military, so or asses ain’t broke the next century.”

That’s when he stopped, “Aw fuck no! I ain’t going to no bull shit war, for people who don’t even like us!” His reply was more that of a bratty teenager than the mature twenty year old he was supposed to be. Then something struck him and he looked to the other, “Wait, next century? I know we ain’t normal by a long shot, but what makes you think we’ll live that long?” The idea for living through the next a hundred years without dying seemed absurd to a great degree. Though the look the other gave him neither answered his question nor put him at ease. The look just help a strange knowing in them and it put him on edge. “All you dun’gotta worry about is coming up with a new name, and from this day forward we’re brothers in arms, got it?” The gruff question still didn’t settle right but he simply nodded and followed the other to the town.

By the looks of it the idiot had been to town before, and people knew him and he would flash a kind smile to them while hiding his teeth. All for show, James figured, better make nice and seem friendly so people didn’t chase them down. Smart, he had to give it to the other on that one. Though he kept his gaze down following the other’s feet as they walked. He only stopped when the other did, though he blinked and looked up at the other who was looking at something. The blue eyes looked to him, funny he thought that were hazel the last he saw them, the head tilted for him to look over. And he did you see a couple of ladies across the way, they were looking at him, and one even dared to wave. He swallowed hard, looked away bashfully, that only made them giggle and clamor away. Saying things about how he was cute, that only made it worse because when he looked to the idiot’s face again there was a wide smirk on his face. “Come up with anything yet runt?” was the cheeky response, he growled lowly in a warning manner. 

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Well what do you want me to call you?”

He hummed in thought, before giving a simple, “Logan.” The other snorted but nodded lightly, “James Logan?” Why the other needed the clarification was beyond him, “Yes, James Logan.” After all that was the name he was supposed to have. They continued their trek to wherever it was the idiot wanted them to go. That turned out to be a ride to another town, or rather a city to sign up for the army. Canadian military, it was a ludicrous idea, why would they let them join the military? Though when the other had ideas, it seemed he simply had to go with it.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but his head had ended up on the other’s shoulder. The other wide awake, almost having a protective air about him. He looked up when the voice he heard wasn’t one he’d come to recognize. “Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty,” the sickly sweet feminine voice rang in his ears and he thought they were going to bleed. He grunted in reply, and she simply smiled all sweet at him. “Yer brother told me you were shy, but don’t worry hon, I won’t rush you,” he raised his brow in confusion and thought back to the words the other had said before. He glanced up to see the oaf watching the girl closely, still a protective air around them. He was protective of him? He tried to keep the smirk off his face, and continued to say nothing. “Ladies waiting for you so say something, baby brother,” he glanced at him with cautious eyes. Not even calling him by an actual name, it was an act?

“Right, well, sorry darlin’ not interested,” he said simply to the girl, whom looked a little heart broken, but he wasn’t going to lie. She sighed and nodded, “I’m Jean,” she held out her hand to him in a polite way. “Logan,” he said and took it and shook it once. She smiled again, “Nice to meet you Logan.” That was the end of their conversation, not that it bothered Logan any. Though feeling his now brother’s long finger nails rake lightly against his scalp he gave a pleased nose. He was contemplating going back to sleep as he was already rather comfortable, not to mention safe. It was odd to feel safe, as it had been a while, but he could honestly trust the oaf couldn’t he? 

Ultimately he didn’t go back to sleep, but the warmth of the other and the calmness of the brotherly comfort relaxed him to the point his guard was completely down. While the other’s was on high alert for the both of them, the thought was more than comforting. It made the travel time pass by in a blur, and he didn’t know when Jean got out of the horse drawn carriage or if she was there to begin with. Though he was awake again as the oaf pushed him off and got out of the cadi too. While the other figured out where to go Logan was thanking the horses that had gotten them here. Though being sharply pulled out of the way and being told that was dangerous got to him, he didn’t like being scolded. His new brother sighed and put a hand on his head and gave a simple, “C’mon.”

They were walking through the streets of what he believed to be Quebec. For no one spoke English, at least no well, and it was a big city. Though the oaf seemed to know French, how he didn’t know, not that it really mattered to him. It helped them get where they needed to go and the oaf did most of the talking and he simply followed, though he did catch him telling someone his name was Victor. Best keep the information for later. They were soon escorted out into what he could only assume for barracks. Though sleeping in a bed at all was a nice thought, “You can say it,” cut through his serine moment. 

“Say what, thank you, because your idea may have actually been a good one?”

That got a chuckled out of the other, and he shook his head sternly and just crawled into bed. And enjoyed a good night’s sleep, although it was his last good night’s sleep for a long time, as years seemed to blur together from, boot camp to what was titled the First World War, though much later after it happened. As much as he hated to admit joining the military wasn’t a bad idea, they had money they were respected. No one even knew that they were mutants, as he found out they were from Victor. Though more years blurred together as he and Victor stood by each other, brothers in arms. Then came the Second World War, and he met Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. He didn’t know why, but it spurred some kind of jealousy within Victor. Not that Logan wasn’t jealous of Peggy Carter, whom got most of the attention, but when he fought side by side with Steve is was almost like it was choreographed. While Captain was graceful and methodical, Logan was ferocious and barbaric, but the styles made them the enemies’ worst nightmare. Somewhere along the way Victor had left, without warning.

After the war Logan got news that Steve had died, of course saving something, but the news nearly shattered the solider. He had not only lost a good friend, but a brother in this damn war, but a program soon offered comfort. Make him stronger, that way he could protect the ones he loved. In a broken state he agreed without hesitation, though an unexpected side effect of having the adamantium fused to his bones. He could remember more than the named Logan, and he assumed that was his name. 

This was not the first time he lost his memory, his brain seem to have a defense mechanism that after copious amounts of stress or trauma he simply forgets. Usually it works to his advantage, but now he was just completely lost. He didn’t remember social laws, he didn’t know how to interact and that made him cold. He didn’t bullshit he told it how it was because he didn’t see why he shouldn’t. He was hired as a mercenary, for a bit because he was good. He traveled, because he could. Though none of it ever made him feel, right. That was till he was being chased out of town and met with another man doing the same. He had long blond hair and dark hazel eyes that almost shone completely white in the dark, though catching sigh of him they turned a brilliant blue. He glanced behind him and past Logan, before grabbing his and yanking him somewhere. They ended up in a tree and the mobs chasing them met and got suddenly confused and broke off in different directions. He heard the man next to him just laugh softly. “Can’t believe that still works,” he said almost baffled. Logan looked to him, only to find he was looking at him.

He was a bit a taken back, the man was studying every inch of him, and it was awkward. “What?” he asked gruffly in a confused manner. Then the other simply shook his head and beckoned him to follow him back down the tree, but he could already feel vertigo set in. There was no way he was getting down, the other took notice and literally scared him off the branch they had perched on. He hit the ground with a thump. The man laughed at him but did offer a hand to help him up; he declined and brushed himself off when he was standing again. “Name’s Victor,” the oddly pleasant voice offered to him, “Logan.” He was still no bullshit, fuck being formal just pissed people off anyways. He simply nodded, “You know something, Logan.” The look in his eyes made Logan uneasy, “Soul mates are connected by an invisible red string, that can’t be cut, broken or snapped.” With that he simply turned and left.

The strange part was everything in his being compelled him to follow. He couldn’t shake the feeling this man knew something. Something about him, about people like him, he didn’t know. That fact made him follow out of sheer curiosity.


	3. The Dog Days Are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dog days are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come. And I never wanted anything from you; except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh. Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that"  
> Logan follows his (unneeded) company out of sheer curiosity, and he hates himself for it.

This idea was absolutely ludicrous he found, there was no was this idiot knew anything! Though he stuck around him for some reason, he did quite know why. Not that it mattered much, because it was a good way to catch up with the time he’d lost in his memory. Though the asshole didn’t talk to him much unless it was in the form of an argument; he was always playing a card. Always stating he was a good friend to him. As if, the guy was a douche bag, and he honestly didn’t understand the odd dependence he had on the other.

He learned it was the turn of the next millennium, which brought up the question of how old was he really? He assumed he was in his late twenties, off of appearance, but learned he shouldn’t go off his appearance. The asshole wouldn’t tell him anyways, even if he did know. Though to say the guy wasn’t loaded would have been a lie, the moved from city to city, motel to motel, and it seemed to barely dent the guy’s wallet. So maybe he was freeloading a little, but hey, they got all the way to New York, New York without a problem thus far. The biggest thing to see was the work in progress of the soon to be Stark Tower. Every street corner all you’d hear about was ‘The Great Tony Stark’.

“Weapons manufacturer,” the asshole spat venomously. He rolled his eyes, not impressed either; surely they both had the same thought running through their head. “Inherited daddy’s fortune and became a womanizer, cause every one night stand is a gold digger,” he grumbled and they both gave a halfhearted chuckle. “Can’t even remember being in my 30’s,” he heard the other grumble and that set off a red flag, but he’d question it later.

After all New York was an interesting place, he was willing to ditch the asshole to go look for some shit, but they eventually came to a bar and casino. He supposed the sleeze was the drawing factor, because the place was packed. It was almost disgusting, the fat cats that acted like they could care less about money. He almost would have said the same about his asshole for company had he not stayed at the bar right next to him. Though they were later joined by a drunken Cajun, whom seemed to forget personal space for he put his arms around their shoulders. He had a thick accent and spoke mostly in French. God he hated French, though apparently he had told a joke when the asshole started laughing. He just growled and kept drinking.

“Oh-ho! Lookit the petit cher, huh?”

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He knew we was just called little and he knew very well he wasn’t the tallest man in the world. “Stuff it assclown,” he bit venomously and noted the amused smirk on Victor’s face. “Oh c’mon, mon petit, don go bein’ like dat,” he slid off his tongue easier than it should have. He turned and glared at the Cajun, “If you don’t back the fuck off I will make you back the fuck off.” He bit again, really not in the mood to deal with the annoyance. The other waved him off and started a conversation with the other in their company. 

After listening to them yak in French his nerves were frayed and past a point they should be. He abruptly stood and left the bar, and noted that Victor followed him, which pissed him off more. He forced himself to keep walking, but once he got to and alley and that fucker cut him off he couldn’t hold back. Snikt! The claws were out, but he didn’t except Victor to have metal nails that seemed to come out of nowhere. Maybe Logan could stand to pay more attention. “I like ‘em better shiny,” the asshat said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Logan didn’t have much time to react to the statement, before flashing lights lit up their faces. Someone had either caught onto the fake IDs or Victor dined and dashed. Logan growled lowly, “Good job, fucker!” He wasn’t necessarily angry with him, but they had to get out of the alleyway, they were really welcome, if people were to find they weren’t normal. This time he caught the other’s eyes going from blue to hazel, it was odd to think that his eyes could change colors. He more than likely didn’t even know they did after all, it was just one of those types of things. He shook his head and snapped back to reality, instinctively he grabbed Victor’s wrist when his flight instinct kicked in. He was a tad surprised that Victor’s fight instinct kicked in instead, but he didn’t let it bother him and they ran through the streets, nearly hit by various cars. He ran back to the hotel they were staying at and closed the door. “The fuck is wrong with you,” he shouted the question, not really caring for an answer.

“We’re the same.”

He blinked, nearly expecting the other to shout back at him, but he didn’t. “What,” he asked confused the other would blurt out something like that. What did he mean the same? In his eyes they were complete opposites. “We’re the same, always have been,” with that he started to pack his things and told the other to do the same. Well at least he knew that they couldn’t stay here. Not knowing how to take that statement Logan distracted himself. Though it ate at his mind, “What the fuck are you talking about I didn’t know you until after you saved my ass from that mob.” The asshole chuckled softly, “From what you remember.” And that was all he said no matter how much he screamed and yelled at the douche.

Eventually he gave up and they packed up and went to a different part of the city. Logan had shut himself off, distanced himself from his own body, and simply smoked his cigar ignoring the other. Who sat and watched him, waiting for him to snap again, but he wouldn’t allow it. “You’re a mutant,” he finally said, and Logan just took a drag of his cigar. “We both are, I’m not that much older than you, but you’d never believe me if I told you that you were born in 1880,” he said simply. Then said no more and Logan just continued to look forward and not say anything, he was right, he didn’t believe him. That was like a hundred years ago, how old would that make Victor? Maybe two hundred? That was almost a scary thought, but the way the other acted like he knew everything would certainly explain it.

It seemed like no matter where they went there was a bout of bad luck that got to them, he really should have ditched the asshole. “You’re like bad luck,” he said flatly, which made the other snort. “With you around I’ve actually had better luck,” he chimed, in an amused tone, “It’s almost like your good karma fixes up my terrible karma.” He mocked him, and he knew that’s what the fucker was doing. He growled in a warning way. “Never knew you liked Asians,” he said with a shrug and a cocky smirk on his face. And that was it. Snikt! His claws where in the other’s side in an instant almost expecting him to fall over. Why, he didn’t know, usually people did, but Victor just purred. “Oh finally,” he said in a too excited manner for Logan’s liking.

Next Logan knew he was being choked and he drew back in the claws to grab at the singular hand around his throat. Then he was back up against a wall and heard a thick purr in his ear, “Finally you fight.” So that’s what he wanted! He was picking a fucking fight with him; he snarled the best he could with little air. “Fucker!” his claws flew back out and he slashed at the other’s face, much like a bitch slap. When he caught sight of the wound in the other’s side slowly closing up, he swallowed. He understood why they were the same now.

Victor looked to him with three slash marks on his face also closing up. Then he was thrown onto the ground and pinned there. Fuck was Victor heavy as shit! His boots pressed hard on his wrists while he sat on his stomach. “You know it’s ironic,” he said with dark hazel eyes shining with malice and mirth at the same time. As odd as it sounded that’s what it was. “You spend years of your life with me, again,” the again stung. He guessed it was supposed to. “Still can’t remember a thing about it,” he purred and not so lightly traced a scar from his cheek to his chest. He hissed at the stinging pain, it was much like getting scratched by a cat. “Get your fat ass off me!” he retaliated, futilely but he tried at least.

Next he knew he had tunnel vision and his thoughts swam around in his head like a blur. Great, a concussion; this asshole was strong! “I’m not fat,” came through gritted teeth; obviously bad choice of words. He growled at the other and attempted to get his hands off of him, to no avail. “Whatever, just get off of me!” he shouted, and could feel the sharp claws dig into his scalp. God it hurt, but he bit his lip and grunted in frustration and once again tried to get this heavy asshole off him. “You know what,” came a smooth seemingly calm voice, it was laced with the other’s own anger. “I think I like you better this way,” it was almost sultry the way he was talking. He growled warningly, this guy was suddenly stepping on the wrong foot.

Logan didn’t enjoy to be trifled with, “Heh, like the weak runt of the liter trying his very hardest to stay alive.” That’s where he snapped in a berserker’s rage, claws out and jutted his arm forward enough to stab the other’s chest. That was all he needed as he managed to somehow hook a claw under the other’s sternum and continued his follow through and almost flung the asshole off. Though they more or less just changed their positions; drawing his claws back in. “The hell did you call me?” His own voice also seemingly calm, almost to mock the other; it only managed to amuse the other more. He got a stiff arm to the shoulder and was pushed off almost too easily. “Runt, now get off your ass,” was the simple gruff answer, it just seemed to piss him off more. 

Sadly, he did comply and got up off his ass, and then dusted himself off. They went back to walking in silence as if nothing had happened. Logan had fallen in line behind him, his eye watching the heavy boots clunk down the sidewalk. He almost felt like it was déjà vu, but how he just didn’t know. He no longer knew where they were going, but it seemed like they were living the city. Were they literally running away? What problem did fucking American’s have with mutants; “Still awake back there?” The teasing call irked him so much, “Still stupid up there?” He bit back, which thankfully did shut the other up. They went back to silence for a long while until the boots in front of him stopped. Thus he stopped and looked up at the other questioningly. 

“No angry mob, it’s almost too quiet,” the asshole teased lightly, but he simply went rigged, because the other had a point. “They going to send Sentinels after us or some shit?” He asked no one in particular and they both looked around in paranoia. That same paranoia led them to flee the city altogether, not that he wanted to stay around the other, but it was a better idea than hanging around. He doesn’t exactly remember if they got on a plane or drove a car to flee to a different state, but somehow they ended up in the mountains. Something about it just felt safe, after all not many people lived on mountains.

Fuck it was cold though, “Did we really have to climb this fucking far up?” He complained loud enough for the other to hear him. The other simply didn’t answer; he was obviously looking for something in the face of the mountain. It was quickly getting on his last nerve. “Answer me dammit!” He shouted, and this time was shushed. “You’ll cause a fucking avalanche, runt, I swear,” the other muttered, so he stewed and growled in his aggravation. Though the other gave a soft “Aha,” and ducked into a small enclave. Logan growled and sat down in the back of the enclave. “You’re going back our for firewood asswipe,” he muttered demandingly. He was fucking sick of walking and being in the cold, so the other could do it. And he snorted, at the demand, “Alright fine, but I ain’t lighting it.” To that Logan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small lighter in near triumph.

The small victory did indeed make the other leave, and now that he could rest his worn muscles, he did so. Taking something a kin to a catnap, as he waited for the other to get back with wood; the silence and just being alone was peaceful. Nothing about the other was at all peaceful, it was all just irritating. Though everything except his head begged to differ with that point, which also got on his nerves; Jesus Christ, this guy would be the end of him.

He woke back up, feeling a light scratching on his scalp; the contact was so relaxing he felt like jelly. He kept his eyes closed, praying it wasn’t who he knew who it was. When he did open his eyes he slapped the other’s hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he warned and run a hand through his hair and looked to the pile of died wood already light and his lighter stowed away in his pocket. “And do not touch me while I’m asleep, you asshole,” he spat.

“Alright fine, next time you’re out cold and look like you have hypothermia I won’t help.”


	4. It's Not Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It may sound absurd but don't be naïve, even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed but won’t you concede, even heroes have the right to dream, and it's not easy to be me. Up, up and away, away from me, well, it's alright. You can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy or anything."  
> Victor confides his young life to Logan.

So maybe he was being harsh, but this asshole was getting on his nerves with how much he seemed to know. The other sat in the mouth of the enclave, almost like he was on watch and he’d been like that for what felt like hours. They said nothing to each other, not like there was anything to say anyways. He just sat close to the fire, it was calming to watch. The other also blocked the wind for blowing out the small fire, so maybe he did have more than one purpose other than to be a nuisance. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud that it was a possibility the other wasn’t getting on his nerves as much as he made it seem. Though the more his thoughts ate at him, the worse he felt about doing it to the jackass. The filter in his brain wouldn’t let his mouth utter an apology. He wasn’t even sure if the other was even paying attention. In fact he didn’t even seem cold sitting at the edge of the snow and watching the wind blow up flurries and deposit them elsewhere.

That fact was kind of getting under his skin, it just seemed wrong. Even with the long trench coat that was in fact wide open in the front, you’d assume he’d be somewhat cold. Boldly, and against his better judgment, he went over and sat next to the idiot. Still saying nothing, but just getting away from the warmth of the fire made him shiver. The other seemed to notice out of the corner of his eye and slid his trench coat off his shoulders and handed it to him. He begrudgingly accepted the offer and slid it onto his own. Though mildly surprised how warm the fabric felt, but the other still didn’t seem bothered at all by the cold weather. “You’re a freak,” he muttered more to himself, accidentally hitting a nerve in the other. He turned sharply and glared, “And you’re not?” He shouted angrily, though a quiet shout as to not disturb the snow above them. He was a tad taken back by the outburst and at loss for more words.

The other relaxed again with a heavy sigh; he made a mental note not to call him a freak out loud. They went back to the quiet that settled around them. The sight was relaxing, with the snow blowing up into the breeze and being whisked away a short distance before coming back down only to repeat the dance over and over. It became no wonder why the other simply sat here and watched. “My father,” the other started, and trailed off, he looked up at the other, so he knew that he had his attention. He sighed and continued looking forward. “He’d always call me a son of the devil,” he muttered, seeming unsure of his own story. Logan chuckled, “I don’t even remember my father,” he admitted, anything before being chased as ‘Weapon X’ being a mercenary and up till now, he simply couldn’t remember. This made the other grow a bit uncomfortable it seemed. “Probably better if I didn’t remember,” the solemnness in his voice hurt to just listen to. 

They went back to silence again, though he honestly considered napping, for the trench coat was warm and comforting. He settled on leaning on the other, not caring if it made him uncomfortable. “Sometimes not remembering is a blessing and other times it’s a curse,” he confessed. The other hummed in acknowledgement of his sentence. Though he was honestly growing curious about the other’s story and what had happened between him and his father. He didn’t want to pry though; after all he wasn’t trying to get all sentimental with the guy. He still wasn’t going to apologize for being an asshole.

“I killed my father.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised at how dark the other was; after all he was more than willing to kill people. That sentence just struck him in the oddest possible way. “I killed my brother too, over a slice of pie,” that hit him oddly too, more because he didn’t know if the other was kidding or being funny. Though everything in his face read completely serious, “And you’re mom?” He asked, not knowing why he was so curious if the other killed his own mother. Thankfully he shook his head, “I didn’t kill my mom, sent her money every month until she died.” The thought seemed sickeningly sweet, for his mother was probably terrified of him. Logan simply said nothing more, as he was still trying to digest the information about the other.

He no longer thought anything about staying around the other was a good idea, because he jumped to conclusions and figured he was as good as dead. “Funny to think I know more about you than you do,” the other chimed in amusement. Though it really wasn’t that amusing at all, not to him at least, because it was insulting to think someone else knew him better than he did. “Oh yeah, then what do you know about me?” He asked in a pissy manner, seeing as the other wanted to be an egotistical smartass. He just chuckled and glanced to him. “I know your real name, I know how old you are, I know your birthday,” and he kept going. It was downright embarrassing. “Yet I know almost nothing about you, except your name and what you told me just now.” He spat as if learning anything about Victor would make a difference. “Just seems a bit unfair,” he added and the other stopped and looked to him contemplating something.

The other sighed and looked back to the flurries of fluffy snow drifting around in the wind. “I was born in Canada,” he said simply to start, “French Canada, it’s how I know French.” He glanced to him as if asking if this is was what he wanted to know. He gave a slight nod and the other continued, “My brother was older than me, and picked on me normal sibling rivalry shit.” He scoffed at his own use of the word normal, he was far from normal. Logan just sat and listened to him carry on his story and couldn’t help, but pity him for what sounded like a terrible childhood.

His own father would pull out his canines because they were “the teeth of a devil child”. His father would also cut his nails so short they would bleed. His mother at least fed him every once in a while, and kept him alive more or less. He didn’t feel all that bad about the other murdering his father now. After all if he was locked inside a basement, constantly underwent torture like that he would want to kill the man responsible too. But that’s was where he stopped, and it was annoying.

“You escaped, then what?”

He urged the other, honestly extremely curious. More because the other was willingly sharing the information, why let him stop? “Lived in the woods, and met you,” he said simply. He scoffed lightly, because obviously he was done sharing. Or more like he didn’t want to tell him about himself, but technicalities; should have figured the other would only share about himself. Oh well, at least he wasn’t being an asshole, not to mention he was warm. Not that he wasn’t used to the cold now, because he was, and probably also didn’t need the trench coat.

He looked up to the other when he chuckled lightly, “What are you laughin’ ‘bout?” The gruff question escaped his slightly raw throat, the other didn’t reply. Instead Logan just started laughing with him, he didn’t know why. They both just laughed, like they were long lost friends, which according to Victor they were, so it wasn’t bad. After the laughter finally died, they sat in a more comfortable silence, in fact it was so comfortable the Logan didn’t know when it happened, but he fell asleep on the other.

Normally he would have been made that the other not only touched him in his sleep, but full on moved him from the mouth of the enclave to hidden as far back inside as possible. His pillow went from being the other’s shoulder to flat against his front. And trench coat became more a blanket, though it was a bit hard to wake back up considering the other was purring like a common house cat. With his ear planted right on his chest he supposed it was louder to him than it actually was. He just smiled to himself and stayed where he was, as awkward as it was to lay with a man he hardly just met more or less. He’s laid with guys before, though, but most times he down right refused to be the submissive one. Why this was any different? Why wasn’t he putting up a fight against this asshole? 

He didn’t care really as to why; he looked to the rather dead fire, with the embers still glowing, refusing to go out. This moment was serene and peaceful, if only he had more moments like this in his life. He wouldn’t be such an asshole of a person he was sure. He just sighed contently and closed his eyes again, after a while the purring quieted and comforting fingers ran through his hair. His smiled grew despite himself, and he relaxed more. He was completely off guard, snuggled up to the other’s chest, breathing in rhythm to the rise and fall of his chest. He was sure the other noted it, because he put his other hand on his hip. As to protect him if they were to get attacked, but it was out of instinct, not possessiveness, right?

That’s what Logan told himself as to not feel weird about letting his guard down. He gave the other a pleased noise when his long nails lightly scratched his scalp. God did that feel fucking amazing; the noise seemed to encourage the other, in continuing. Though soon he got bold, and moved the hand on his hip to the small of his back and rubbed small circles at the base of his spine with his knuckle. Oh, god he was melting! He shouldn’t be, but his tight muscles needed it, needed to loosen up. He stifled a moan, as skilled hands kneaded his sore back. “God, I need this,” he muttered and hide his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Being this close he felt the shiver run down the other’s back at the movement, seeing as he shifted his whole body upward. Oh, this was going to go far from innocent fast.


	5. On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of this since a child; I’m on top of the world. I’ve tried to cut these corners, try to take the easy way out. I kept on falling short of something. I coulda gave up then, but then again I couldn’t have ’cause I’ve traveled all this way for something"  
> Logan and Victor get much closer, but at what price..?

He should have been able to stifle his gasp, because he did honestly expect the other to grab his ass. Though perhaps it was the fact he moved his hips, the friction of his crotch rubbing against the others did startle him. The fact it felt so damn good startled him too. He relaxed again, and fast, as the skilled hands of the other practically lovingly massaged his back. He did notice that they were working their way back down the length of his back. How long it took made him feel tall, but it was evident the other did that purposely too. He wasn’t going to beg verbally, seeing as his body did just fine without his help. His back was arched almost painfully as he pressed himself against the other as much as he could. His hands were lightly tugging at his shirt. It all made him feel like a whore to be perfectly honest.

Though that thought flew right out of his head, seeing as the other’s agonizingly slow pace was paying off for him. He groaned at having his legs being spread more, till he was basically straddling the other’s waist. The other seemed to enjoy his torturing slow pace, more than likely for the whimpers and whines he weaseled out of his throat. It was all unmanly as hell, not to mention annoying as fuck, which this douche, of all people, could get away with it. “Never thought you’d be this much of a slut,” the fact that turned him on more was concerning. “Didn’t take you for one of those intimate types,” he bit back, more in a roundabout way to beg.

Thankfully it worked out in his favor. 

“Yeah? Dogs are very loyal to their master’s aren’t they?” He purred under his breath and Logan shuddered in anticipation, with the other spreading him wide open. His nerves felt frayed and hypersensitive, a feeling he got mostly after his wounds healed themselves. A feeling that never lasted this long, but felt so damn good. A whine escaped him, when a rather sharp digit entered him. “Such a good Omega you are,” he purred more. “Already good and wet for me,” the title and ever explanation was embarrassing and irritating. He was not an omega! And when did animal behavior enter the equation here? He never got an answer, though another sharp digit joined the first and helped to spread him even wider.

He was a quivering mess of bundle nerves and sensations. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time wanted the other to keep going. The fat cat purred into his ear and licked the shell of it, as Logan simply clung to the other he muttered incoherently. Though if the other had ears as good as he boasted about, he’d have heard it. “What was that, amoureux?” He smirked, curse that damn smirk, curse this attractive fucking man! “Fuck me, dammit!” Logan practically screamed in frustration. Thankfully mindful of volume as to not disturb the mountain.

Though the asshole had to pause to process what he said, he did oblige. Realizing that he was irritated with the slow methodical foreplay, as much as he enjoyed the ministrations, he wanted more and fast. Victor managed to shut his mouth and put it to use, nipping and biting his jaw line as he continued to stretch the other open. Though that only made him more impatient, then again he was hardly ever patient to begin with. Though it greatly shortened the amount of time it felt like it was taking before. Once everything was lined up the other just had to lean in close to his ear. “Such a needy little whore,” although normally that would infuriate Logan, it just made his need for the other worse.

He kissed the asshole hard, and sat down on his member, forcing himself down as far as he could go. The other replied with thrusting into him the rest of the way, and it hurt like hell. He whined in pain into the other’s mouth, only to get a half apologetic lick to the roof of his mouth. His tongue was rough like a cat’s but that was hardly surprising. The thrusts were fast and hard, but not nearly deep enough. Logan was shaking with sheer need and whined for the other to go deeper, only to earn a primal growl in response.

Though the second time he did he was shoved into the ground and fucked from behind, hard and fast and so very deep. A hand pulling roughly at his hair and the other over his mouth to muffle his screams. Albeit screams of ecstasy, screams all the same, and they certainly don’t need to be snowed in. The rest of the rut went by in a blur, but Logan felt satisfied. Which felt like a first, though it likely wasn’t. He blacked out all the same, or couldn’t remember for the life of him.

He came to on the ground with the trench coat over him like a blanket. The scent it’s self was intoxicating. The stench of sex and blood was everywhere, though he doesn’t remember wounds being inflicted he could feel freshly regenerated skin in claw mark patterns in various places. He looked around a bit he noted a newly burning fire and just a calm he very much so enjoyed. He closed his eyes again and just listened to the fire pop and crackle and then movement. Movement toward him, clothes ruffling, and soft breathing with intents to be silent.

He reopened his eyes to Victor sitting next to him, which was apparently enough invitation for him to just pet Logan in a possessive but loving manner. Which was odd, but not unwelcome. “You gotta promise to not fall for me,” the cat muttered softly, perhaps thinking the other was still too sleep brained to have heard that correctly. So he simply hummed in reply and leaned into the kind touch. “Promise, you’ll never give up on me,” he muttered more to make a point. It was a stupid promise to make, though it was stupider to actually keep.

Though they silently agreed to these terms, and simply relished in what they could only assumed was their last shared moment of kindness. Sweet gestures and kind tender kisses shared in the middle of the night, hidden in and enclave on the mountain side.

“You’re an idiot.”

The insult was more a fond one then spiteful, although maybe it should have been. It simply made them both laugh, a short comfortable laugh. Like they’ve always been friends, like they’ve always been together. Like this was how life was supposed to be. Sadly not the case, as it should have been. At least the way Victor told it, brother’s in arms and all that. It was suddenly a lot of pressure on him, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel anymore. Were they friends? Brothers? It was all a jumble of words in Logan’s head. Thankfully they moved out of the enclave and headed toward some kind of civilization.

All the while, the blond seemed to be in a chipper mood, to the point Logan felt the need to force a smile when he was looking at him. He felt the need to build a façade, just to keep on the other’s good side for now. He’d have done something differently had he known, just his presence made the other act so differently. He was a kind man under all the years of abuse, nor had he reason to be when he had Logan to loyally follow him anywhere.

The fact began to bother Logan, while most people would be overjoyed they more or less completed a person. He was more horrified that this man was so devoted to him that the degree of it was far beyond normal. It was a scary thing, a boundary he didn’t want to step on, so he simply didn’t. They found their way to a city, where Logan had lost track, but it was one of the more western states. Not that it mattered, they knew no one and no one knew them. Victor seemed to not notice a change in Logan’s behaviors as he dragged his feet more, looked to the ground. Almost in shame of what he was doing.

Whilst none of this was the cat’s fault he just didn’t feel right about this. It didn’t come naturally anymore. Not like when it felt like it was only them in the whole world, when it didn’t matter what people may think of them. All thoughts caught up to Logan and he wanted nothing more than to leave, even if it meant hurting this kind man. The pain of the decision was becoming way too much, and Logan simply shut himself off. Then finally the other noticed the change.

He was suffocating him, drowning him like many do to discard unwanted kits or pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I had to hunt my flash drive for this files and I found them!  
> This one is a little bit short, but I think the porn makes up for that. Yeah?  
> Yeah... Okay. There you go~


End file.
